Grub monster line
The Grub, Worm, and Acid Maggot are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun. These monsters, resembling worms holding small spears, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. None of the monsters in this line make a gameplay-relevant appearance in The Lost Age. Grub A Grub is a light-green variant with a yellow underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 102 HP, 154 Attack, 32 Defense, 52 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has equally low Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Grub uses only these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Flee: Used 2 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. Felling a Grub yields 62 Experience Points and 88 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 80 EXP and 114 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun it is battled only throughout Lamakan Desert. The Grub is the easiest monster among the monsters it is fought alongside, enough to suggest that they are mainly meant as targets strictly for making the trip to Lamakan Desert a little less hard. The fact they attempt to flee makes battles involving them easy as well. Worm A Worm is a green variant with a light-blue underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 132 HP, 196 Attack, 51 Defense, 79 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has equally low Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Worm uses only these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Battle Cry: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is how the ability is titled in the game's code, which is odd because it functions like a monster's ability to summon other monsters of its own kind, complete with "Worm looks for allies!" in the battle text. The only difference is that the Worm may cause other monsters of different kinds to appear instead of other Worms (though it can be other Worms too). It also has a chance of summoning a Mad Mole, regardless of whether there were any Mad Moles at the beginning of the battle. Felling a Worm yields 60 Experience Points (which is less than a Grub's experience) and 94 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 78 EXP and 122 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun it is battled only throughout Altmiller Cave. The Worm is about the same as the Grub in respect to how its battling capability compares to the other monsters it is fought alongside with. It's a little more notable in that its ability to summon other monsters occurs rather often, literally half the time it is able to act, so it might be interesting to hold off on attacking for several turns and see how the enemy side doubles in size. Then use area-of-effect Psynergy to take out many at a time and get a pretty hefty EXP and coin reward. With some patience, it is possible to get experience totaling more than 10000 at the end of the battle. Category:Monsters that can summon other monsters Acid Maggot An Acid Maggot is a violet variant with a light-green underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 160 HP, 255 Attack, 60 Defense, 78 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has equally low Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based offenses with a Mars power rating of 90. The Acid Maggot uses only these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Acid Bite: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that causes a red holographic image of a pair of jaws to appear and slowly chomp on a targeted Adept 3 times in a row as a red poison cloud is emitted, dealing a Mars-based attack equal to the monster's normal physical attack with an additional 36 damage points, and the struck Adept's Defense rating may be temporarily lowered by 12.5%. * Flee: Used 1 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. Felling an Acid Maggot yields 86 Experience Points and 102 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Sleep Bomb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 111 EXP and 132 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun it is battled only throughout Suhalla Desert. Once again, this monster is probably the least threatening of the random opponents in the area it can be fought in, complete with a small chance to attempt to flee. To its credit, it's certainly more capable of damage than its earlier counterparts. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance